High speed data networks form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable worldwide data connectivity. Within the data networks, network devices such as switching devices direct data packets from source ports to destination ports, helping to eventually guide the data packets from a source to a destination. The connections between device on the network take many forms, including wireless links such as 802.11n links, and wired links such as Ethernet cable and coaxial cable links. The coaxial cable links may adhere to the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS).